


Intoxicating

by hosheep



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood and Injury, M/M, Originally Posted on FanFiction.Net, Originally Posted on LiveJournal, Rough Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-06-08
Updated: 2007-06-08
Packaged: 2020-09-25 02:03:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20368837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hosheep/pseuds/hosheep
Summary: NOT WORK SAFE. Sasuke is summoned to Orochimaru's chamber after training. Yaoi.





	Intoxicating

After a very difficult, uncooperative, and tiring training session with Kabuto, Sasuke leaned against the wall next to Orochimaru's chamber. He was to report to the sannin's personal quarters when he finished tending to his injuries.  
  
Of course, being Sasuke, he hardly bothered doing so considering all he had received during training were bumps, bruises, and a few cuts. Nothing serious and nothing to waste perfectly good medicine over.  
  
Dark eyes quickly glanced down as a couple of snakes slithered toward him. They smelt Sasuke's blood and they were going to get it. If they had to stalk him, they would. The snakes lusted for the Uchiha's blood.  
  
“...” Stepping over and away from the snakes, Sasuke pushed himself off the wall and entered the sannin's room. He didn't knock nor did he wait for consent to enter. It was a waste of time, he thought.  
  
Orochimaru glanced up from the scroll his was reading as the door opened. Seeing Sasuke enter, still sweaty from training, and the snakes that followed, he couldn't help but smirk. Again, the young Uchiha failed to obey Kabuto's orders of tending to injuries before seeing him. Not that he cared.  
  
Silently, Sasuke walked over to the bed Orochimaru sat on and simply stared at him for a moment before speaking, “The hell do you want?”  
  
His only response was a soft chuckle as the scroll was moved to the nightstand to be read later. Orochimaru offered no verbal response as the two snakes that had followed Sasuke swiftly slithered up his legs.  
  
Sasuke started to open his mouth to respond, but was pulled down to the bed before he could utter anything. Crimson eyes glared up at Orochimaru for the sudden action, but they were ignored. The sannin had... other things in mind.  
  
Again, Sasuke tried to demand the snakes get off him, but let out a soft, barely audible gasp instead. One of the snakes had unknowingly made its way onto his chest and started licking at a pert nipple while the other disappeared into his pants, the cold scales causing him to shudder.  
  
“Like, Sasuke-kun?” Orochimaru was smirking now, watching Sasuke's reactions as he pressed a hand onto his crotch, rubbing. The snake in the Uchiha's pants had already slithered out of the way, wiggling its way into Sasuke's entrance.  
  
“Ugnnh... The fuck...” Sasuke flinched slightly as the snake worked on stretching his virgin hole, squirming just a tad. When he moved to try and force the snakes off and out of him, a larger snake slithered its way onto the bed, twisting its boneless body around the teen's wrists tightly before settling in for a quick slumber. The mother of the snakes currently ravishing him, Sasuke guessed.  
  
Orochimaru calmly continued his ministrations, rubbing and pressing against Sasuke's growing erection while the snakes continued their own ministrations. Two more snakes joined in the fun, taking to biting into unmarked skin and feasting on the sinfully delicious blood that came forth.  
  
Not even three minutes had passed before Orochimaru decided it was his turn to get some fun. He easily untied the rope around Sasuke's waist and discarded the intrusive clothing in one movement, showing no interest in where the garments landed. Orochimaru's tongue slid out of his mouth and licked his lips hungrily, taking in the sight of Sasuke's now-flushed skin and obvious arousal.  
  
He had picked himself a fine-looking meal indeed.  
  
Panting for breath, Sasuke glanced up at the pale sannin, trying to see past the dancing white lights that were blocking his vision. Though, at this stage, he just wanted to get off or fucked or whatever would bring him down from the high feeling rushing through him.  
  
“D...dammit, Orochimaru... Just fuck me already...” Another chuckle. This time, it annoyed Sasuke to no end. His eyes narrowed and tested the hold that the large snake at on him.  
  
“Patience, Sasuke-kun.” With a quick jerk and a long pull, Sasuke was turned into a pile of mush, moaning. The sounds that Sasuke kept making at the simplest of touches were simply intoxicating. The more he tortured the Uchiha, the more hard he became.  
  
The snake inside Sasuke had sensed its master's thoughts and slowly withdrew itself before joining the others in torturing and feeding on Sasuke.  
  
Finding his patience starting to thin, Orochimaru partially undressed himself before hovering over the aroused Uchiha. He didn't bother with stretching Sasuke further. Instead, he positioned his own hard erection at the teen's entrance before slamming in.  
  
Sasuke's eyes widened, lips parting as he cried out at the sudden intrusion and the flash of pain. His body, still growing, was too small to accommodate his master's erection. He hoped that the sudden flash of pain would be the worst, but when Orochimaru pulled almost all the way out and slammed back in, it only got worse. He was bleeding somewhere other than his chest and abdomen by now.  
  
Smirking, Orochimaru wrapped a pale hand around Sasuke's erection, flagging from the pain, and began to stroke in time with his thrusts. The cries that spilled from the teen's lips simply urged him on.  
  
Sasuke's seed splattered onto his beat-up body, sinking into his cuts, adding to the pain. Still, Orochimaru continued to pound into Sasuke's lithe body until he finally came deep inside him, letting blood and semen mingle and seep deep into the teen's internal injuries.  
  
Leaning down, Orochimaru kissed Sasuke roughly on the lips, letting his snake-like tongue swipe over bruised lips just as the teen passed out.


End file.
